FBC Productions' Doctor Who: Final Series
Story Synopsis The Doctor has changed. In a Universe plunging into chaos, the Time Lord must face enemies old and new in order to fight to save the future. As events spiral out of control, The Doctor joins sides with Calabrax - Architect of the Shadow Proclamation. Soon, The Doctor's previous incarnation and James Mason join the conflict, causing sides to be drawn. Who is the real villain? Who will survive? And, most importantly, who can stop the real threat to the Universe...? Continuity The series follows on directly from 2014's Age of Omega, with Joe Sheehan playing the future "Arcane" Doctor, as well as James Mason and The Master; Pete Messum playing The Doctor, as well as voicing Davros and the Cybermen. Harry P Green plays Calabrax, Shadow Architect - a role in the Doctor Who Universe previously seen in the television episodes The Stolen Earth and The Magician's Apprentice, not to mention being referenced in various other stories. Unlike the television series though, the Shadow Proclamation's armed forces are all humanoids as opposed to the Juddoon. Davros previously appeared in 2014's The Dalek Hunter, and was introduced in the television serial Genesis of the Daleks; the Daleks were introduced in The Daleks television serial. The Cybermen last appeared in The Universal Conflict, while The Master last appeared in Dominion, along with the Daleks. Rattigan was last seen in The Ballad of James Mason, with his character supposedly killed in The Dalek Hunter. Production Arcane was announced in September 2014 as the follow-up to Series Five, although a sixth season has been announced in July 2014. Filming on the two-episode Arcane mini-series began on 8th March 2015, and continued until 9th April 2015. Pre-production on the full Sixth season began back in October 2014 with the basic story outline created, although the project hit many dead ends and was replaced with Series Five. However, in December 2014, the idea returned and by April 2014 had begun full pre-production to be shown in Autumn 2015. Production began on 3rd May 2015 for the full series, with "The Doctor's Nemesis". Production continued over the course of 2015 with Episode 6.1 - 6.5 filmed by 4th October 2015, with scenes filmed for 6.7 and 6.8 as well. There were many filming delays, however, due to the large ensemble cast required for 6.2 and 6.3, with 3 additional filming days required to bring the guest cast together. Filming on the sixth series finally concluded on 9th April 2016. Because of these various delays and problems with the production of the series, Pete Messum decided in August 2015 that this would be the final full Doctor Who season. Post-Production for all episodes was conducted with each filming block, with delays only caused by filming delays. Cast *Joe Sheehan as The Other Doctor / James Mason / The Master / Cyberman / Davros (body double) *Pete Messum as The Doctor / Omega / Davros & Daleks (voice) / Cybermen / Shadow Officer / Haemovore #1 *Harry P. Green as Calabrax, the Shadow Architect / Darksmith *Daniel Moynan as The Lieutenant *Adam Mayhew as the Newsreader / Commander Raine / Shadow Officer / Sister of Karn *Georgia Jennings as Ohila *Fraser Band as Shadow Officer / Sister of Karn *Nick Messum as Haemovore #2 / Dalek (voice) Crew *Pete Messum - writer / director / executive producer / editor / cameraman *Joe Sheehan - co-writer / producer / assistant director / cameraman *Harry P. Green - co-writer / co-producer / additional FX *Nick Messum - cameraman *Murray Gold - music *John Paesano - additional music *Eaglestriker - title music (based on the work of Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop) *YouTube.com - visual FX / sound design *Jack RH O'Sullivan - additional visual FX Production Notes Tescelector Productions joined for production from Episode 6.2 onwards. RGB Studios helped work on Episodes 6.2, 6.3, 6.7, 6.10 - 6.12. Links Series 6 Playlist (YouTube) See also ditto